


Silence is Bliss

by Melinda_May (Effie_Peletier)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/Melinda_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you can share a comfortable silence with someone - you know - there is something between you that no one and nothing could ever break - even when its tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Bliss

Silence is bliss   
she thought to herself as she stared up at the bunk above her, the heat of him being next to her sending tingles through her - but she was never one to break their silences, because everything that needed to be said between them, and anything that ever needed to be said between them, was always said in how heavy their silences were. Only when you were truly comfortable around someone could you hold these silences, and when it came to them - they could hold one for days, only exchanging glances and smiles every now and then and they both knew - both knew that everything was fine.  
They were both people of few words, and they both appreciated and accepted that about one another.  
It was just another thing that she loved about their relationship.  
They needn't exchange words here - they both had been through hell, and were still living in it - and they appreciated the small yet perfect parts of their lives that could just be in these silences, because they were able to just - live. 

_Daryl shifted next to her and a tiny smile cracked onto her lips, her eyes shifting to him ever so slightly._  
She'd been taken aback when he'd embraced her like he had done when she'd come back - something that had been on her thoughts since the second it had ended. How warm it had been - if there was any meaning behind it - or would he have embraced anyone like that?  
She doubted it -  
But then, she doubted herself too - because, of course, she was completely bias to the other meaning behind it...  
Catching his eyes in the dim light, her smile grew slightly, only to be greeted with a small one of his own that set a fire in her belly. 

_It wasn't often that they found shelter these days._  
Winter had set in hard and fast, but they'd located a small house, big enough for everyone to pair off into their own rooms, enough of a place to set up for the winter.  
It was almost perfect - if everyone wasn't grieving...  
Beth had been a major part of the group - and her loss, it was - nothing short of horrific.  
It'd effected everyone, but none more than Daryl - even Maggie was accepting it - slowly, but she was.  
But Daryl - he blamed himself, no matter what anyone told him - and she hated seeing him like that.  
Seeing him all down trodden - she wished she could do something about it. 

_Maybe now - would be a time to break one of their silences._

_Carol shifted, turning to face him, hand supporting her head._  
"Ya wanna talk?" she asked, nothing too serious like, but it would let him know that she was happy to hear his troubles. Of course she was - she'd do anything for him. After all - he was her rock.  
His eyes caught hers again and she could see the depression in his eyes, it made her heart ache for him.  
"Ye..." he replied lowly, swallowing visibly he paused, she could see that he was chewing the inner of his lip ever so slightly, she'd come to notice he did this when he was nervous. Reaching out she placed a soft hand on his upper arm. Nodding her head just a little, just letting him know that she was ready to receive, anything and everything. 

_"I can't - sleep without seein' her..." he paused again and her heart felt like it had just broken in half._  
"If I'd been able to get to her - Carol she could'a still been with us..." he'd closed his eyes, obviously fighting back emotions that he didn't want to show in front of her. All she did was shake her head lightly.  
"We should'a followed Rick's plan - she would'a been with us Carol - why did I think ---" He opened his eyes and he caught hers with them, the pure emotion running through them - she couldn't do anything but be there for him. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't, but she couldn't just say that - he wouldn't believe her.  
"Daryl --" she moved her hand to his cheek, thumbing a tear from it, cupping his face in her palm, she tried to calm him.  
"She was just a girl - just a youngun - I should'a protected her..."  
"Its not all on you Daryl..."  
"I was with her Carol - I should'a known not ta stay in one place - "  
"You were the only one lookin' for her - "  
"I should'a found her quicker..."  
"It wasn't possible - I was there remember..."  
"If I hadn't given up trackin'..."  
"You couldn't have done nothin' more."  
His eyes searched hers for a long time after that, then he simply burred his face into the crook of her neck and started to sob lowly.  
Pure emotion that she would have never thought he would have let out so easily.  
Again - their silence fell. Broken only by the sucking in of breath.  
Her hand was in his hair, gently caressing him. Her other hand had wound itself around his shoulders, the shoulders that she loved, the broad and strong shoulders that were now quivering with pain and loss.  
He'd really cared for Beth - as did everyone, but he had always shown a soft spot for fatherhood, when he'd searched for Sophia - when he'd held Judith - when he'd helped Carl, Lizzie, all of the kids back at the prison. It was just another reason why Carol loved and trusted him so much - because he was pure, scarred by life but the best damn man she'd ever known. 

_She pulled him up out of her shoulder to gaze at him, to look him in the eye, as they say, the eyes are the gateway to the soul - and his - was shining - so bright it almost blinded her._  
"You're such a good man Daryl Dixon - not everythin' has ta be on your shoulders..."  
Closing her eyes she pressed her forehead to his, her hands cupping his face.  
All she wanted to do was take his pain - help him through this - stop him from taking everything on himself to do.  
He'd already been through so much. He didn't need this too.  
His arms wound around her waist then, pulling her closer to him, into another embrace that she'd never forget. Everything about this moment was so - pure and honest - it didn't need any more words -  
His hug was the thank you that she didn't need. 

_Gently she moved, replacing her forehead with her lips for a moment before returning to her original position. His eyes on her the entire time she'd done it._  
She'd felt daft until she'd seen his face, and that crack of a smile that she'd bought to his lips.  
Her heart swelled slightly.  
Warmth running through her as they gazed into each others eyes. 

_Before she quite knew what was happening his lips were grazing against hers, his arms pulling her that inch closer and firming up his decision to kiss her._  
His lips were warm and soft, tasting of something she couldn't quite put her finger on - but whatever it was, she'd never not associate it with him.  
Her hands slipped into his hair, allowing him access to her mouth fully, deepening the entire experience.  
She felt his hand snaking to the front of her and up her shirt, which she immediately moved hers to his shirt.  
Both undressing each other silently and slowly, still taking in each others taste and feel against one another, like they were both the last oxygen tanks on earth.  
Naked and breathless they slid over each other, Carol allowing him to move over her, fitting together like two puzzle pieces, the short breaths that they managed to gain when they broke made her crave him more, especially when his lips started to wonder down and over her jaw to her neck.  
Her hands running down his scarred back, tracing them gently as his hands ran down her sides, both moving together, lips joining once more.  
The whole experience exploding between them almost simultaneously.  
Every touch meant something - something they'd craved, or needed. The touches were healing them slowly - as their words had been throughout their whole relationship. 

_They were both each others rocks.  
Both each others ying and yang. _

_One couldn't exist without the other._

_And when these two elements were bought together - in one infinite of a second in a dying world where there was nothing left to live for - they had found something._  
Something to live for.  
To fight for.  
To hope for. 

_Because hope will always be stronger than fear.  
And if the death of Beth had taught them anything - it was that death, now more than ever, was everywhere, and if you don't seize the moment - what's the point of being a survivor?_


End file.
